User blog:Mobo85/Hot Off the Presses..."Phineas and Ferb" Season 3 Starts March 4
The following is a press release from The Disney/ABC Television Group presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of The Disney/ABC Television Group, not me, and all errors, if any, are theirs alone. (P.S.: It looks like you might have been right as to "Canderemy"'s plot, RRabbit ;)) SEASON THREE OF EMMY-WINNING ANIMATED SERIES “PHINEAS AND FERB” PREMIERES FRIDAY, MARCH 4 ON DISNEY CHANNEL Upcoming Guest Stars include Michael Douglas, Jane Lynch, Tina Fey, Michael J. Fox, Anna Paquin, Joan Cusack and Jamie Oliver- Mark Your Calendar! Platypus Day is Saturday, March 5 on Disney XD The smart, sophisticated and good-natured comedy of Disney’s “Phineas and Ferb” continues to attract famous fans who’ve recorded guest roles for the Emmy-winning animated series’ third season, premiering FRIDAY, MARCH 4 (9:00 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney Channel. The series is also seen on Disney XD. The remarkable lineup of stars who’ve recorded upcoming episodes includes iconic actor and producer Michael Douglas, who guest stars along with his 10-year-old son, Dylan Michael Douglas, when Danville’s scariest haunted house opens for the neighborhood kids; Jane Lynch guest stars as Jeremy’s mother, Mrs. Johnson; Tina Fey plays an eager buyer who seeks to purchase the building which headquarters Doofenshmirtz Evil, Incorporated; Michael J. Fox pays tribute to the cult hit “Teen Wolf” with the Werewolf Michael role; Anna Paquin (“True Blood”) again plays a star-crossed lover in a vampire/werewolf storyline; Joan Cusack guest stars as a train conductor whose can-do attitude just might convince Candace to give up trying to bust her brothers; and renowned chef Jamie Oliver (ABC’s “Jamie Oliver’s Food Revolution”) judges Danville’s meatloaf competition. As the animated gem continues to increase in popularity, Disney XD will commemorate Platypus Day, an official day honoring Danville’s favorite pet and secret agent Perry the Platypus (aka Agent P), with a marathon programming event, SATURDAY, MARCH 5 (8:00 a.m.-5:00 p.m. ET/PT). Disney Channel will also present a marathon of Perry the Platypus (Agent P) episodes (5:00-8:00 p.m., ET/PT). Currently online, both DisneyChannel.com and DisneyXD.com feature an array of Platypus-themed games and activities that challenge users to earn Platy-points to unlock additional bonus features. In the online Platypus Photo Booth, fans can create their own photo with Perry the Platypus and send a top secret Platypus Day greeting card with Perry chatter only friends can decode. In the U.S., “Phineas and Ferb” ranked as TV’s No. 1 animated series among Tweens 9-14 for the third consecutive year (2008-10). It was also Disney XD’s No. 1 program in Total Viewers, Kids 6-14 and Boys 6-14, and its No. 1 animated series in Kids 6-11 and Boys 6-11 for 2010. NTI, US ratings, most current. 2010: 12/28/09-12/26/10. Competitive ranks based on trackage data with minimum 10 telecasts. The third season’s rollout is: FRIDAY, FEBRUARY 25 – Season Three premiere episode, “The Great Indoors”/”Canderemy,” will be available as part of Disney Channel’s on Demand SVOD offering (Cablevision, Time Warner, Verizon, AT&T). In “The Great Indoors,” Phineas and Ferb build a huge biodome to help when bad weather spoils Isabella’s plan to earn a Fireside Girl patch; Candace is in a frenzy trying to figure out what Jeremy likes about her, and at Evil Inc., Agent P must stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from raining out a big soccer game just so he can watch his favorite telenovela. In “Canderemy,” Candace pays a visit to Jeremy’s house only to hear a cautionary tale from Mrs. Johnson (played by Jane Lynch), and Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s “Combine-inator” creates a strange occurrence. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb build a giant robot dog. FRIDAY, MARCH 4 (9:00 p.m., ET/PT) – Season premiere of “Phineas and Ferb” on Disney Channel, with a mobile simulcast on Sprint TV and MobiTV. SATURDAY, MARCH 5 (8:00 a.m., ET/PT) – Season premiere episode and Platypus Day marathon (8:30 a.m.-5:00 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney XD. Disney Channel will also present a marathon of Perry the Platypus (Agent P) episodes (5:00-8:00 p.m., ET/PT). The season premiere episode will become available on Disney Channel and Disney XD Mobile VOD, iTunes and Xbox. Starring are singer-actor Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn, Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher, Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn, Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, Caroline Rhea as mom Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Richard O’Brien as dad Lawrence Fletcher, Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram and Emmy Award-winning Dan Povenmire as the nefarious Dr. Doofenshmirtz. A fan favorite in every major territory, “Phineas and Ferb” airs on Disney Channels and Disney XD channels in more than 168 countries and in 34 languages, reaching more than 279 million unduplicated Total Viewers worldwide. Category:Inactive blogs Category:Show News blogs